Coming back home
by Polyxeni
Summary: Oneshot SasuKarin smut. Read and enjoy.


SasuKarin short smut fic (Oral dirtiness do not read if you h8tin)

The redhead lounged on the black leather couch. She wore one of his sweaty shirts. One of those he had worn prior this day when he had practiced kenjutsu. Wearing nothing at all under it she could feel the moist between her legs staining her thighs. She bit her lower lip. "That bastard. Why did he have to be away for so long all this time?" She cursed the man she loved, hating how he left her horny for so long. Now she was one who became longing for fun times so very easily. She could do it over and over for days straight if he were not such a busy man. Missions. Konoha. All that annoying nonsense. She sighed to herself. One of these days she'll have to make him realize his place is not being a dog of Konoha, but a king with followers of his own. But for now, he was stuck doing what he thought he should be doing.

Her crimson hues flashed open when the rock sealing the small cave they lived in opened. She did not sense him, for she needed to turn her abilities off so no enemies would track her down. Licking her lips, she rubbed her thigh against one another. "Sasuke…" ~ She called out his name in a semi seductive tone. "I'm home, Karin." The exhausted, yet stoic voice responded. Karin stood, her nipples stiffened under the lose shirt. She took off her glasses as she approached him slowly. "Bastard, I thought you wouldn't bother coming back tonight." She pulled on the collar of the coat he wore, her warm breath against his face, making him feel her desire clearly.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I had somewhat of a strange encounter."

"Oh?" She let her index finger travel over his chest, freeing it from interfering clothing. "I told you to rely on me. Don't shoulder everything on your own. You've had enough of that. I am here to lend you a hand… whatever it may be." She looked up at him as she spoke. Presenting to him a loving glance before letting her lips touch his muscular chest, placing gentle kisses all over it.

"It is not yet your turn." He answered, a hand resting in the red locks he loved so much, caressing them in yet a gentle manner.

As Karin's mouth travelled further down, she could already feel the errection growing under his pants. Her wanting lips curled up to a mischievous grin.

"Very well. It seems like this mission was not quite satisfying…" She pulled the annoying pants he wore down, allowing for his member to pop out against her cheek.

"More or less." He grunted the response out, a hand grasping her hair now. Moving her tongue out, the young Uzumaki gave his tip the smallest of licks. "Oh Sasuke. This thing is lively as ever. You should succumb to your natural desires more." She teased, rubbing his cock with her hand now.

"Shut up. Just take it in. I'm tired.." He groaned the last part out, shoving her head against his cock.

"Getting into the commanding mode again are we? When you are the one at disadvantage here. You ought to chose your words more carefully." She didn't give in to his command. Instead she kept on rubbing his cock with her hand. Making him want her so much more.

"Stop this damn teasing Karin." He frowned slightly, hating how she was going to make him admit what he really wanted.

"If you want something, say so." She smirked, eyes looking up at his, having fun provoking him in the way she did.

"Karin.." The sensation overcame him. He did not mean to wait any longer, nor did he intend to waste words when the little bitch knew very damn well what he wanted. His hand wrapped around her neck in a rough manner, in that way he knew she would like. He shoved her willing mouth against his shaft, the redhead opening it with a slutry moan. She was so hungry for this and so glad he finally manned up and dominated her. Karin allowed him to shove his member as deep into her loving warmth as it was possible. She made gagging sounds when she felt how his meatiness filled her up completely. She closed her hazy eyes, letting his cock just rest there. For a while.

"Move." The command came. But did she need it? Not really. She started to slowly move back and forth, releasing moans full of bliss as she skillfully sucked his manhood. The male threw his head back after having watched the beautiful view presented to him for. He was getting sweaty as he groaned out. He grabbed her hair a lot harsher now that she began to move like the naughty little thing she was.

ABRUPT END.


End file.
